


BTS - Suga and his ex (Jeong-sun) speak for the first time since their break up

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [46]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Ex Girlfriend, jeong-sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: [AN: This scenario is part of our ongoing storyline. Find the story to date on our tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247087886/bts-sugas-headcanon-universe-ficsThis is set just over a year following Suga and Jeong-sun’s break up, & a few weeks after his one night stand with Michelle. 6 Months prior, Suga spotted Jeong-sun with a new boyfriend at a party but left before she realised.]Follow us on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/181721410706/bts-complete-masterlist





	BTS - Suga and his ex (Jeong-sun) speak for the first time since their break up

Yoongi did not believe in fate, only coincidences. But when he saw her in the flesh, for the first time in over six months, at the supermarket, he had to wonder. The letter had arrived this morning, the enveloped stamped with the government seal. He opened it with a surprising air of indifference, reading the instructions on where to report and what time. He had always imagined that when the time came, his hands would be trembling as he read the typed script. That and he would feel the urge to call someone; his parents or the other members. Instead, he felt nothing.

Folding the letter and tucking it casually into the back pocket of his jeans, he set off in his black Hyundai for the closest supermarket, wondering whether getting drunk would allow him to feel something more than the calm apathy he was currently experiencing. He tucked the vehicle into the closest space he could find; the parking lot was bustling with customers with it being just after midday on a Saturday, and walked into the large super store. 

After picking up a few essentials and dropping them into his shopping basket, a loaf of bread, a bottle of milk and a bag of conference pears, he made a beeline to the spirit aisle, passing the clear bottles of vodka and rum before finding what he was looking for. He inspected the prices before picking up a large bottle of Lagavulin on offer. A blur of movement on his right as someone further down the aisle selected a bottle from the shelf made him glance around, drink in hand, and his heart seemed to stop. 

The woman looked to the side, meeting his gaze, her fingers curled around a green neck of Tanqueray as her face paled. Yoongi thought her expression, mouth slightly open, must mirror his own and he made a point to shut it. Jeong-sun likewise took a moment to gather herself as she moved her gaze downward and placed the bottle carefully in her shopping trolley. When she raised her head, a little colour had started to flood back into her otherwise pale cheeks. Her hair had grown since the last time he saw her and he was surprised at how little she had changed since their time together. She wore a pair of faded jeans and a camel coloured ribbed cardigan. Even her glasses were the same.

“Since when did you drink gin?” Yoongi asked with a smirk, trying to keep his voice steady. He succeeded on that front, but was unable to stop his hand from trembling when he put the whisky in his basket. A shadow seemed to cross Jeong-sun’s face and he wondered whether she felt sorry for him. His heart jack-hammered in his chest and he could feel his blood coursing through his veins. It was a direct contrast to the strange numbness he had felt entering the store; his stomach churned with little flutters which felt both pleasant and nauseating.

There was a pause before she replied. “It’s not for me.” 

He tried to fight a frown as he remembered the last time he had seen her and the fact that she hadn’t been alone. Before he had time to consider this further, Jeong-sun quickly explained, as though sensing his doubt. 

“My patient likes the odd tipple.” 

He pondered what she meant for a moment before something clicked. “You’re not working at the pharmacy anymore?” He asked, catching the change in her expression. The pharmacy held strong memories for them both. 

“Only part-time.” She replied after a moment. “I’m a companion for the elderly.”

He remembered that she had done something similar before her job as a pharmacist. A brief memory flashed through his mind; them sitting side by side on a bench outside the store as she told him what she had done after leaving university. 

“You do their shopping?” He asked. 

“Sometimes.” Another pause as she took a breath. “How are you?” 

He was hesitant as he thought of the letter currently tucked in his pocket. “The usual.” He said after a moment. She opened her mouth, not knowing how to reply, so he carried on. “The last album did really well.” He explained. 

She smiled softly but looked a little sad. “I know. Congratulations.” Her eyes flickered to the large bottle in his basket. “Are you celebrating?” She asked and Yoongi sensed the mirth in her voice. 

He met her gaze. “I have a coupon which expires today.” His voice was characteristically dry and she couldn’t help but laugh at its familiarly. The sound made his heart leap in his chest and thud in his ears, making him wonder whether it would ever slow while he was in her company. A moment of understanding seemed to pass between them and he knew that, like himself, she wanted to ask him more, but didn’t feel it appropriate. 

“Hae-won makes me check the newspaper for coupons everyday.” She smiled, turning slightly to straighten the shopping trolley in front of her before reaching back to the shelf and picking up an emerald coloured bottle of Vermouth. “The doctor says she shouldn’t drink this.” She placed it carefully down beside the bottle of gin. “But she insists.” She shrugged. “She’s eighty-six.” 

Yoongi smiled, his teeth and gums flashing for a moment as he tucked the shopping basket further up his arm. He didn’t notice the momentary quiver which enveloped her body and made her knees tremor as she looked at him. “When you get to that age you can’t be persuaded.” 

“I don’t suppose it really matters.” Jeong-sun said, her voice a little short of breath. If he had touched her skin, he would have felt her own heart racing; the vibrations clear through her body. “Have fun while you can.” She said, unable to hide the sadness in her voice. Yoongi caught a trace of the tone and wondered whether he should tell her about the letter he had received this morning. It would be easy to reach into his pocket and show it to her and really, the thought had been at the back of his mind as soon as he saw her; the paper seemed now to be burning a hole in his pocket. He watched as she flicked her wrist to look at the small, mother of pearl faced watch on her wrist and his shoulders dropped slightly as he realised there would be no point. He was probably reading too much into the slight trace of longing in her voice, after all, the last time he had seen her she had been touching the arm of another man who may still be in the equation but, more so, he didn’t see how her knowing would make the slightest difference other than in causing them both more pain. 

“Do you have to be somewhere?” He asked. 

“Hae-won’s having her eyes tested.” Her own gaze flickered past Yoongi in the general direction of the opticians stand which stood at the edge of the store. “She should be done about now.” She grabbed the handle of her trolley and began to circle around him. 

“It was nice seeing you.” He murmured, meaning it as he said it. “You look well.”

She smiled gently in reply. “Take care Yoongi.”

He took his items to the self-service checkout and paid on his credit card, loading the items into a carrier and taking it to his car. As he fumbled in his front pocket for the car keys, he saw Jeong-sun exiting the store with an old woman resting against her forearm. The lady clutched the carrier from her and began to rummage through it, checking the items meticulously. Jeong-sun looked up and caught Yoongi’s gaze across the space. They smiled in unison as the lady handed the carrier back and began to lead her across the pedestrian crossing. 

“That young man didn’t know what he was doing....” Yoongi caught the gist of the conversation as they walked past his car. He opened the trunk and placed the bag inside. “The frames really hurt my nose.” The old lady continued, clutching Jeong-sun’s arm as they headed towards her car. Yoongi recognised the old burnt-orange Kia towards the back of the parking lot. “But you will have a drink with me when we get back won’t you dear?” 

Jeong-sun turned to watch as Yoongi circled his car to the driver’s side. He waved, a little awkwardly, before he opened the door and got inside.


End file.
